Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modem life. As such, the demand for data connectivity via the Internet, cellular data networks, and other such networks, is growing. However, there are many areas of the world where data connectivity is still unavailable, or if available, is unreliable and/or costly. Accordingly, additional network infrastructure is desirable.
Some systems may provide network access via a balloon network operating in the stratosphere. Because of the various forces experienced by these balloons during deployment and operation, there is a balancing of needs between flexibility and stability of materials. As such, the balloons include a flexible envelope made of material that may be configured in sections or lobes to create a “pumpkin” or lobed balloon. These lobes are supported by a plurality of tendons. During normal operations, the balloon envelope is filled with gas so that it can float above the Earth in the stratosphere.
Typically, the balloon can be brought back to Earth when the gas is released from within the envelope. However, the balloon should be kept from damage, or from damaging other objects, as it makes contact with the ground.